lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on Venturedome (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Attack on Venturedome is a Venture: The Championship level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Initial Attack You need to demolish all three military vehicles in the area – let us begin with the hover tank directly behind our spawn point. Drill through the cracked tiles with your Pickax and build the pieces into an antenna. Jump on the button to launch and signal a turret to explode the tank. The second vehicle is a tank transporter. Kill the henchmen and explode their silver LEGO turret with Acetone Peroxide. Build it into a missile shooter and the the tank transporter will be annihilated. The normal tank is the last one. You know what to do! Kill the enemy soldiers, explode the Rainbow LEGO Object, which will activate a sentry gun, exploding the final military vehicle. The malicious Vepturians never give up, though – multiple waves of hostiles will appear. First four, then eight, then a big evil boss. General Homers battles like very much any other Minifigure boss in the Story Pack, in that he is actually quite frail. Dodge the machine gun rounds he fires at you, then attack while he taunts you. A single combo should be enough to bring this villainous boss down for the count. When the colonel is dead, build the leaping LEGO on both sides of the bridging vehicle. This causes the vehicle to deploy a bridge over the crater blown open by the bomber planes. Cross your bridge and run over the hole, turning right at the end. More invaders will pop up, and the plaza blocking your progress will be destroyed in a short cut-scene. Go up inside the ruin of the mall. The exit is blocked by falling debris, but Robyn Jacob has a plan to get inside. Have her shoot the target above, causing a ladder to fall down. This will make way to a higher floor, where a Nuclear Recoilless Rifle has been set. Turn the wheel on it to aim it at the rubble, then have Robert pull the grapple point to cause the rifle to fire, making an exit! On the other side of the broken plaza, you will find a squad of Special Forces that lead to another boss battle. This Rocket Soldier is defeated like the last bozo we battled. Dodge his fired missiles and strike while he is reloading to end the fight. Beating the boss causes a trooper with a chain gun to try firing at you, only to miss, blasting open the way into a pizzeria. Now you can run through the cleared rubble and reach the restaurant, where they now have auto cannons, because reasons. Kill the gang of Flamethrower Soldiers up here and deflect the laser being pointed from the improvised fortress there with your shield/armor. Build the jumping blocks and leap onto the large stationary weapon to fire NATO rounds into the tower, ruining the picture house. But, how to get inside? See that huge harpoon? Build the jumping pieces near the LEGO harpoon gun and shoot the target on it to fire a roped harpoon into the tower. Now you can cross the abyss and reach the wrecked movie house to enter the film theater. Defeat the sniper tower by cutting the rope, which will drop an anvil hanging above on them. Use the grapple point with Robert's fishing rod to go to the next level of the movie theater, destroying some objects there and building them into a rope ladder to bring Robyn to your level. Have her stealth through the path full of snipers, and you will get a fast view of the boss at the top of the pharmacy. To reach him, build the LEGO bricks into a bridge across from a devastated wall on the building you are in to a platform near the drug store. The pathway to the pharmacy via the platform collapses, however; target the hanging object to cause it to drop to the platform you are on, building it into an elevator to the next level of the Venturedome. Once you are above the drug store, snipe the target on the ravaged ceiling. This will crumble it, allowing you to enter the pharmacy. The Sergeant attacks with an assault rifle instead of a machine gun or bazooka. Be extremely careful, as it is rapid fire and deals two hearts of damage per bullet. He will eventually need to reload, though, leaving him vulnerable. Sergeant Bartholomew also spawns many snipers to help him. Kill those henchmen first, though, then you can focus on bringing down the Vepturian General. Section Two: Vepturian Harbor Now that you're at the port, explore the area for studs, including climbing to the top of the barricades to untie a series of red flags and a yellow one, each of which will give you studs as a reward. Smash the structures next to the climbable wall to reveal an Accelerator Switch, so board the convertible in the far corner opposite the entrance to the tackle shop. Drive onto the switch. Continue accelerating to open the ingress, then leap out and battle the incoming wave of troopers. Once they are killed, keep walking to proceed to the next area. On the shore, save the pedestrian by killing the insurgent, then find the three broken scows and use Fix-It to repair them for a Red Brick. Look for the patch of dirt. Switch to your spade and dig up the post, then put it with the rest of them. Jump across the four other posts for Mini-Kit 5. Dig up a patch of sand. Build the bricks found into a bridge ladder, then walk to the left side of the shoreline to find a car. Board the vehicle, and drive up the stairs and across the bridge. Run over the Vepturian army and move the car onto the Accelerator Switch, then keep driving until the door opens. Kill the troops, then head through the entrance. Climb an oak tree onto the roof near where you built the bridge. Untie the yellow flag here, then head to the Accelerator Switch near the area's exit. Jump onto the small bridge ladder above the ingress, and untie the flag here as well. These two flags along with the one you untied after starting the section will earn you Mini-Kit 6. Now turn around and take out the hostile in the window above the green bar, then jump through it and grab Mini-Kit 7. Head down the staircase and follow the trail of studs. Build the yawls you find along the way, as these two along with the three from earlier will earn you Mini-Kit 9. Approach the SUV and jump inside it, then drive into the water. Surprisingly enough, Sports Utility Vehicles do not explode when underwater. Drive past the minnows and follow the track of studs until you reach the wood lift. Press the button inside, ride it up, and then hop out, killing infantry and collecting studs on both levels of the structure. Once the coast is clear, grab the wheel from the lower level and bring it up the ramp to the top, inserting it into the receptacle. Hold the action button to turn the wheel, then hop onto the platform that spins toward you. Leap up to grab onto the line, then jump onto the platform. Press the action button to stick your sword into the Sword Switch, then jump onto the newly available zip line. Slide across and activate another sword switch to open the port doors, activate a cut scene, and finish the section. Section Three: Vepturian Hangar Your destination is a stairway that descends into a recessed section of the floor. There is no hurry to get there, so have fun slipping and sliding on the soggy floor at the beginning. If you attack any of the Vepturians, they will fight back but you should not have any problems handling them. Shove the box that is in the checkered lane until the trail to a second, large crate beyond it is clear. The first cube should end up against the wall. Have both characters work together to shove the large container into a pit, so that it acts as a bridge. Cross to the other side and eradicate everything until you have enough pieces to build an elevator. The way ahead is blocked and only a Vepturian Soldier can help. Move past the terminal to a target attached to a box. Shoot the target to knock down the crate. Shove the cube into the gap in the floor. Jump over the break and repeat the process of shooting down a targeted container and shoving it into the recess in the floor. With a completed bridge over the break in place, blast the objects next to the sleeping Vepturian Soldier. Use the blocks to lock the soldier in. You cannot drop the cage into the break, so if you did not finish the bridge over the crack in the floor earlier, you must do it now. Push the cage to the Vepturian access terminal and destroy the cage, freeing the soldier. He will activate a jet, which takes off and smashes itself in short order, leaving your pair of characters to deal with the fallout. Smash the security guards that investigate the crash. Burst the boxes in the area to make a mound of MultiBuild bricks. Build the right object, which is a power source for the elevator. As Robyn Jacob, ride the elevator up to the walkway, then jump on the narrow landmass against the windowed command center. Jump and grab the hanging pole (marked with a blue stud) at the end of the narrow walkway to expose a target. As Robert, destroy the elevator battery. Select the left option for the MultiBuild bricks to build a laser emitter. Interact with the emitter to melt the windows above. Handle the guards that came down from the command center fast. Remake the power source for the elevator and ride it back up. Jump into the command center and defeat the security. Drill through the cracked tiles to prepare a fighter jet. Take the elevator in the back of the room to shift the scene to the hangar floor where you are invited to join a fight with the guards. After that, the section is over. Section Four: Vepture Airport The Guan Dao is about to leave, but you cannot board it just yet. Flip the switch over on the right and get ready for a donnybrook. Your target is the Vepturian in black in the back in the revolving door. All you need to do is shoot at him six times. Keep moving to avoid the machine gun he is firing at your duo's faces and concentrate on the Vepturians in gray (keep a wary eye out for the ones toting frag grenades). When you have a little breathing space, grab a bottle off of the table and hurl it at the Vepturian in black. After a while, he will come down off his perch to join the fray. Let him have it.Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture: The Championship Category:Venture: The Championship Levels Category:Venture-LNTR Category:Venture-LNTR Levels